The More I Love
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Ini kelalaian seorang Jung Daehyun dalam menjaga Junhong.. Mata itu berkedip, namun tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Andai dia punya mesin waktu saat ini. Sungguh ini sensasi yang selalu dia rasakan bila bersama Junhong.. DAELO HEREEEE.. Daehyun X Zelo. RnR?


Author : Han NN

Tittle : The More I Love

Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong

Genre : romance, sad, fluff..

Lenght : Only Oneshot *cium Daehyun*

.

A/N : Junhong punya Daehyun, Daehyun punya saya. Yongguk punya Himchan, Himchan punya saya.

.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI FANFICTON with DaeLo ini here.. so, if you don't like my fanfic or my chara just leaveeee...

.

Ehemm. Ehemm.. fanfiction ini dibuat dalam keadaan galau gegara ngeliat banyaknya skinship antara Himchan dan zelo. Sumpah, aku suka sama himlo.. tapi yah... DAELO GIMANA ATUH? Dan juga gegara di kirimin foto sama si kakak di twitter. FOTO DAEHYUN LAGI TAMPANGIN MUKA SEDIHH BANGET. Ya ampun.. ga kuat ngeliat poto Daehyun.. dan jreng.. terlahirlah ini FF.

Semoga sukaaa..

.

Summary : Ini kelalaian seorang Jung Daehyun dalam menjaga Junhong.. Mata itu berkedip, namun tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Andai dia punya mesin waktu saat ini. Sungguh ini sensasi yang selalu dia rasakan bersama Junhong..

.

.

.

HAPPY READINGGG...

.

.

Kamu bisa mengambil apa saja yang aku punya..

.

Kau bisa menghancurkan aku..

.

Seperti kau menghancurkan gelas.

.

Seperti kau merobek sebuah kertas..

.

.

Karena aku akan selalu menjadi pencakar langit yang melindungi mu..

.

Aku akan seperti pencakar langit yang akan berdiri kokoh disamping mu..

.

.

.

Langkah panjangnya membawa tubuhnya pada sebuah pintu. Menghembuskan nafas sesaat sebelum membuka dengan perlahan pintu tersebut. Tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Junghong-ahh.. coba tebak apa yang ku bawa" ucapnya sambil berdiri dibelakang tubuh itu. menggenggam erat pundak sang pemuda.

Tak ada jawaban..

Dan Daehyun, pemuda itu hanya mampu mengulum senyuman pahit. Memeluk sosok itu dari belakang. Melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada leher jenjang si pemuda yang diam. Merasakan nafasnya berhembus dengan tidak normal.

Jangan.. pintanya lirih..

Mengecup dengan lembut leher pemuda itu. melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkang mengitari tubuh sang pemuda hingga dia kini tepat berada didepan wajah Junhong. Pemuda itu.

Tersenyum seolah semua baik-baik saja. menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi yang menggemaskan itu. menangkap kesempurnaan pada wajah kekasih didepannya.

Namun ada yang kurang dari kesempurnaan itu. tatapan Junhong..

Perlahan, tangannya menggenggam erat jemari tak bergerak milik Junhong. Putih bersih bagai salju, juga dingin.. membuat Daehyun ingin sekali membuat tubuh didepannya ini hangat.

Seperti dulu..

Mengulurkan tangannya dan mendapati bunga lily putih dalam genggamannya.

"ini untuk mu" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan lebih dekat bunga itu hingga sampai pada pangkuan Junhong.

Namun tetap. Rangkaian indah sang bunga tak mampu membuat sosok itu berucap, bahkan bergerak walau sedikitpun.. mata indah itupun tak sama sekali berkedip. Hanya diam. Terpaku.

"aku merangkainya khusus untuk mu, kau tahu Kang Ahjuma sangat merindukan mu. dia bertanya kapan kau akan kembali ke toko bunganya dan menghancurkan tokonya seperti dulu?" Daehyun tertawa, walau dia tahu sosok didepannya tak akan tertawa.

"kau sudah sarapan? Apakah kau sudah mandi? Ahh.. maafkan aku tidak menunggu mu bangun tadi. Aku ada keperluan tadi. Eghh.. Himchan hyung sungguh bawel untuk menyeret ku pagi-pagi sekali menuju kantor" jelas Daehyun sambil tersenyum riang.

Ku katakan.. seolah semua baik-baik saja..

.

Walau di hatinya.. dia ingin sekali menangis.

Dan mata itu hanya berkedip sekali. Menandakan jika mendengarkan segala keluh kesah sang kekasih. Senyuman tak akan dia hilangkan jika dia sudah berada didepan sosok Junhong. Walau dia tahu, senyuman kebohonganlah yang terbentuk pada wajahnya..

"dan kini, akupun harus kembali ke kantor. Kau akan baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya nya dengan khawatir. Mengelus surai kebiruan milik Junhong.

Dan mata itu berkedip. Menjawab kegelisahan Daehyun..

Sekali lagi tersenyum, hanya untuk membuat Junhong yakin jika dia baik-baik saja. mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi Junhong.

"aku mencintai mu" bisiknya sambil memeluk tubuh Junhong.

Merasakan hembusan nafas Junhong yang tenang, tubuhnya yang tak merespon sedikitpun akan sentuhan Daehyun. Daehyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan jika dulu Junhong pasti akan membalas pelukannya, akan tersenyum padanya jika mendengar keluh kesah Daehyun dan langsung memberikan kata-kata yang sedikitnya mampu membuatnya tenang.

Namun itu tak akan lagi..

Karena Junhong, tak seperti dulu..

Dan ini adalah akibat kesalahannya.

Kelalaiannya..

Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis didepan Junhong. Melepaskan pelukannya dan sekali lagi mengecup pipi Junhong.

"aku harus pergi. Himchan hyung akan menemani mu hari ini" Daehyun tersenyum. mengusuk surai sang kekasih sebelum dengan langkah yang sangat berat meninggalkan sosok Junhong yang hanya terdiam.

;

;

;

"baby.."

Panggil Himchan sembari membuka pintu kamar Daehyun dan Junhong. Mendapati sosok itu masih bertahan dengan kediamannya. Duduk dengan mata kosongnya. Dan lagipula.. dia tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk merubah posisi duduknya.

Himchan berjalan mendekati sosok Junhong. Berlutut di depan sang pemuda dan tersenyum. sebelum sesaat wajah itu terlihat sedih.

"cepatlah sembuh, Junhongie.." gumamnya terlihat sedih.

"aku hanya tak mampu melihat Daehyun seperti ini. kau tahu? Dia selalu menangis dibalik pintu sesudah dia menemui mu.." ucap Himchan sambil mengelus lembut pipi Junhong.

Mata Junhong sesaat berubah pandangan. Dan dengan tiba-tiba air mata mengalir pada pipi putih sang pemuda. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Menandakan jika dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Daehyun rasakan. Namun wajah itu tetap sama, diam tak berekspresi. Hanya matanya lah yang menjawab segala kegelisahan hatinya.

Himchan memeluk erat tubuh Junhong. Jika Junhong masih dalam keadaan yang normal, pemuda itu pasti akan menangis kencang dan merengek. Namun tidak dengan sekarang, hanya diam..

Himchan pun diam.. memeluk lebih erat tubuh Junhong. Jika saja dia memiliki mesin waktu saat ini. dia hanya tidak kuat melihat semua ini. dengan Daehyun yang terus merasa bersalah dan Junhong yang menjadi seperti ini. Himchan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Junhong.

Ya..

.

.

Junhong menderita stroke..

.

.

Setelah kejadian dimana Daehyun menolak permintaan Junhong untuk ikut membawanya ke jepang. Saat itu Daehyun memang ditugaskan untuk pergi selama seminggu ke jepang. Dan Junhong merengek pada Daehyun untuk ikut.

Dia tahu, Daehyun saat itu sedang lelah. Dia membentak sosok Junhong. Membuat pemuda manis itu menangis sesaat..

Namun Junhong tau dia salah. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada sosok Daehyun yang sedang marah. Mengejar sosok itu dengan kecerobohan karena takut terlambat. Dan akhirnya..

Junhong terjatuh di tangga rumah besar mereka..

Benar-benar membawa tubuhnya sampai ke lantai dasar. Dan saat itulah Daehyun menyadarinya.. melihat tubuh Junhong tergeletak dengan darah merembas dari kepala sang pemuda, Daehyun terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Ini kesalahannya.. kelalaiannya..

"kau kuat Junhongie.. ku mohon, cepatlah sembuh untuk Daehyun.." bisik Himchan tanpa menyadari jika air mata mengalir dipipinya.

;

;

;

Daehyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Merasakan jika tubuhnya sangat lelah saat ini. memejamkan matanya sesaat. merilekskan kekakuan pada tubuhnya. udara malam yang dingin membuatnya tersadar. Jika dia belum melihat Junhong.

Dengan tergesa, berlari menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2. Membuka pintu kamar mereka dan melihat sosok Junhong dengan ditemani Himchan didepannya.

"hyung.." panggilnya.

Himchan menoleh, tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Daehyun.

"kau sudah pulang? Aku harus pulang sekarang, Yongguk sedari tadi menelpon" ucap Himchan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Junhong. Mengecek kembali ponselnya yang berdering.

"kalian akan baik-baik saja bukan?" pasti Himchan sebelum melepaskan pengawasannya pada sosok Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum "tentu hyung" ucapnya dengan tulus.

Himchan membalas senyuman Daehyun "Junhong sudah mandi. Dia hanya butuh tidur karena sepertinya dia lelah." Ucap Himchan lagi.

Dan Daehyun sungguh benar-benar beruntung memiliki sepupu seperti Himchan. Daehyun mengangguk pasti pada ucapan Himchan.

"baiklah. Aku tinggal. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi saja aku" ujar Himchan sambil berjalan menuju pintu sebelumnya mengecup pipi Junhong dan memeluknya erat.

"hyung.."

Langkah Himchan terhenti. Tangannya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu tertahan.

"terimakasih..

..terimakasih banyak, hyung.." ucap Daehyun.

Himchan tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar Daehyun dan Junhong.

;

;

"jadi kau sudah mandi?" tanya Daehyun Sambil perlahan membawa tubuh Junhong ke tempat tidur mereka.

Menumpukkan beberapa buah bantal sebagai sandaran Junhong dan membaringkan dengan lembut sosok Junhong yang terdiam. Daehyun tak akan mengingat bahwa kondisi Junhong tak lagi seperti dulu, sekuat tenaga meneneguhkan hatinya, berulang kali mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena masih memberikan kesempatan untuk Junhong dapat hidup.

Dia tidak butuh sapaan hangat Junhong setiap pagi, walau dia sangat menginginkan itu.. dia tidak butuh senyuman Junhong walau dia sangat mengharapkan senyuman itu terbentuk pada wajah Junhong..

Yang dia butuhkan hanya kekuatan dari Junhong..

Kekuatan agar dia tetap berada disisi Daehyun selamanya.. walau kondisi Junhong yang seperti ini. sungguh, Daehyun tak akan keberatan. Dengan jaminan sang pemuda tak akan meninggalkannya.

Menghapus mimik wajahnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Mencoba tersenyum tulus saat ini, menatap dalam pada mata Junhong yang kosong.

Menyelimuti tubuh Junhong hingga batas pinggang. Junhong tidak suka dingin. Mengalungkan syal berwarna merah cerah pada leher jenjang Junhong dan memasukkan jemari Junhong pada selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"kau tidak apa-apakan jika aku tinggal untuk mandi?" tanya Daehyun sambil perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya di hadapan Junhong.

Jika saja, Junhong masih seperti dulu. Maka sosok itu pasti akan memukul Daehyun dengan bantal dan meneriakinya untuk membuka baju didalam kamar mandi. Namun, mata itu hanya kosong..

Memeluk tubuh Junhong dengan erat, dan sesaat Daehyun merasakan tubuh Junhong bergetar akibat pelukannya.

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

Bisiknya.. perasaan bersalah selalu menghampirinya jika Daehyun sudah berada didepan Junhong. Tak kuasa melihat segala kerapuhan Junhong akibat dirinya.

Dan dengan cepat, dia melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya..

;

;

;

Daehyun merapikan rambutnya dengan jemari. Memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin dihadapannya. Melihat lingkaran pada matanya yang sedikit menghitam dan berkantung. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengingat bahwa dia perlu mengompres kantung mata itu esok hari.

Daehyun berjalan menuju lemari baju. Membukanya dan mengambil sepasang baju tidur. Dia sendiri sudah memakai piyama dengan warna biru dan berhiaskan gambar tomato berwarna merah, piyama ini Junhong yang membelikannya. Tersenyum, mengingat dulu Junhong merengek padanya untuk memakai piyama ini setiap malam. Lalu dia bisa apa selain meng-iya-kan permintaan Junhong?

Membawa piyama dengan warna merah dan berhiaskan gambar tomato pula kedalam dekapannya. entah apa yang membuat Junhong sangat menyukai buah berwarna merah itu. Daehyun mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Junhong. Masih dengan tatapan kosong mata itu menatapnya.

Perlahan, menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Junhong. Melepaskan syal yang mengikat pada leher Junhong . Jemarinya perlahan bergerak untuk membuka kemeja yang Junhong pakai. Dengan sangat telaten membuka kemeja itu hingga lepas dari tubuh Junhong.

Daehyun sudah terbiasa seperti ini. setidaknya 2 tahun ini, dimulai saat Junhong mengalami kecelakaan itu. bahkan, sering pula Daehyun memandikan Junhong jika dia tidak ada keperluan mendadak dan pulang lebih awal sebelum malam.

Tangannya mendekap kuat pinggang Junhong, memasukkan atasan piyama pada tubuh Junhong. Perlahan, membuka zipper celana Junhong dan membukanya.. menahan sukuat tenaga untuk tidak berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak pada sosok sang kekasih. Daehyun memejamkan matanya erat, selalu.. sensasi seperti ini yang dia dapatkan saat memakaikan pakaian pada tubuh Junhong.

Menghela nafas lega saat celana Junhong telah terganti dengan celana panjang berwarna merah kelam. Tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Junhong.

"kau manis sekali"

Mata itu berkedip. Mata kosong itu nampak sayu. Pertanda jika Junhong sudah mengantuk dan butuh tidur.

Daehyun menaiki tempat tidurnya, membenarkan letak bantal pada posisi tubuh Junhong hingga kini dia berbaring sempurna. Membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Junhong sebelumnya dia mematikan lampu kecil pada nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Daehyun menarik selimut hingga kini menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Memandangi wajah Junhong dari samping. Mata itu tetap terbuka, biasanya Junhong akan langsung menutup matanya perlahan dan tertidur.

"ada apa Junhong-ah?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengelus surai lembut milik Junhong.

Mata itu berkedip berkali-kali. Kekhawatiran sesaat merasuki fikiran Daehyun. Daehyun menggenggam erat jemari Junhong yang berada dalam selimut. Jemari itu dingin.

Dingin.

Mengerang tertahan sebelum dia mengetahui mengapa Junhong belum bisa tertidur.

Melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bangkit menuju kotak obat disudut kamarnya. Mengambil sebotol obat penghangat tubuh. Junhong terbiasa memakai obat ini sebelum tidur. Obat dengan cairan agak kesat yang dapat membuat tubuh terasa hangat.

Sudah ku katakan bukan jika Junhong tidak suak dingin.

Tanpa menyalakan lamput terlebih dahulu, Daehyun perlahan membuka baju tidur Junhong. Berbaring disisi Junhong dan membuat tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya. Meneteskan obat pada telapak tangan, menggosoknya pelan lalu mengusapkanya pada dada Junhong

Harum yang sangat khas menguar pada sekeliling kamar mereka. membuat tubuh Daehyun sesaat menjadi rileks. Jemarinya mengusap daerah pinggang Junhong hingga perut. Membuat tubuh itu merasakan kehangatan obat penghangat sekaligus kehangatan kulit Daehyun. Perlahan, tangannya tergerak menuju leher Junhong. Mengusap dengan lembut pada kulit sang kekasih. Sungguh, dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya.

Mata Junhong kini tepat berada dibawahnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, merasakan hembusan nafas Junhong yang membelai wajahnya. Hangat. Menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Junhong, menggesekkannya dengan lembut. Tangannya masih setia mengusap leher Junhong. Lambat, Daehyun menyentuh bibirnya pada pipi Junhong. Kelembutan kulit Junhong sungguh membuatnya terhipnotis.

Semakin merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya mengenai beberapa anak rambut Junhong yang menggelitiknya. Mengecup beberapa kali pipi sang kekasih, bahkan menggigitnya dengan pelan. Tangan Daehyun mulai bergerak menuju punggung Junhong. Mengelusnya, meremas pundak Junhong dengan lembut. Menarik tubuh Junhong agar semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya.

Mereka tak butuh kata-kata.. bahasa tubuh pun cukup membuat mereka puas.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya, menyusuri pipi Junhong sampai bertemu dengan bibir Junhong. Daehyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada kelembutan bibir Junhong. Bertahan beberapa saat pada posisi seperti ini, perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Junhong yang masih tetap sama. Namun, ada sinar yang beda didalamnya. Sinar yang hanya diketahui oleh Junhong tanpa bisa sedikitpun Daehyun baca.

Menyampingkan wajahnya, mendekatkan kembali hingga bibir Junhong mengenai pipinya. sengatan kecil merambat pada tubuh Daehyun kala bibir Junhong bersentuhan dengan pipinya. tersenyum sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan bergerak untuk mengecup dahi Junhong.

Jemarinya mulai bergerak untuk mengancingi kembali piyama Junhong. Mengelus pelan dagu sang kekasih dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Junhong.

Menyelimuti tubuh Junhong, menggenggam erat jemari Junhong.

"selamat tidur.." bisik Daehyun seraya melihat mata Junhong perlahan tertutup.

;

;

;

"bagaimana keadaan Junhong?"

Daehyun yang kala itu sedang memandang kosong pada hiruk pikuk kendaraan didepan kaca besar dalam ruang kerjanya menoleh cepat. mendapati sosok Yongguk berdiri dengan memegang sebuah map berwarna merah.

Daehyun tersenyum, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi kaca tersebut. Menghembusan nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk.

"dia baik-baik saja, hyung"

Yongguk memandangi dengan patuh pada wajah Daehyun yang menerawang. Sudah hilang segalanya. Sosok Daehyun yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu berbicara. sosok Daehyun yang selalu tertawa dan membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi tertawa pula.

Yang ada hanya ini. sosok Daehyun yang pendiam. sosok Daehyun yang tersenyum sangat sedikit bahkan bisa di hitung dengan jari. Sosok Daehyun yang lebih milih berdiam diri daripada berbuat kekonyolan seperti dulu.

Dan..

Bisakah Yongguk katakan jika dia merindukan sosok Daehyun yang seperti dulu?

"hime memberitahu ku jika Junhong kini sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan jarinya" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Daehyun yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan kembali pandangannya pada laju kendaraan di bawah sana.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Ya. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Daehyun sudah sering menampilkan senyumannya.

"ye, hyung. bahkan dia sudah bisa sedikit menggerakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum" responnya sambil memejamkan mata dan mengulang kembali kejadian dimana Junhong tersenyum padanya. walau hanya sesaat, walau tarikan bibir Junhong hanya tipis dan tak kentara. Namun Daehyun bahagia. senyuman itu setidaknya bisa membarikan dia tenaga.

Yongguk ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Daehyun yang terlihat bahagia. melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengikuti arah gerak matanya pada hirup pikuk kendaraan dibawah mereka.

"dia pasti sembuh.." bisik Yongguk pasti.

Daehyun menganggukan kepalanya. Sesaat, dia merasakan kembali kehangatan kulit Junhong yang mengelusnya pelan. Hanya pelan, dan itupun berlangsung hanya sekejap. Namun, rasa hangat itu masih terasa jelas dalam kulitnya.

"Junhong pasti sembuh hyung.. dia harus sembuh..

..untuk orang yang mencintainya" gumam Daehyun pelan.

Yongguk tersenyum, melirik sesaat pada wajah Daehyun yang terlihat pasti.

.

/Mencintainya dengan tulus, seperti mu, Jung Daehyun../

;

;

;

Daehyun berlari kedalam rumahnya. Menggenggam erat bunga lily, senyuman pada wajahnya tak bisa lepas. Entah, tiba-tiba saja hari ini dia terasa sangat bahagia..

"Jung Junhongg.. aku pulangg" teriaknya sambil berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Membuka pintu kamarnya namun dia tidak mendapati Junhong didalamnya, mengerutkan keningnya dan mulai terasa khawatir. Mengedarkan pandangannya, berlarian untuk mencari sosok sang kekasih.

"Junhong.. kau dimana?" teriaknya.

Ohh. Bodohkan dia? Junhong tak akan membalas teriakannya.

.

.

"a-aku d-disini..

.

Da-Daehyun Hyung.."

Terdiam. merasakan sengatan mengalir pada tubuhnya. Suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Dengan ragu, memutar tubuhnya..

Kakinya terasa lemas. Daehyun tak menyadari jika dia sudah berlutut saat ini, bunga lily masih tergenggam erat ditangannya. Matanya menatap dengan tepat pada iris mata pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda tak jauh darinya.

Mata yang bercahaya..

"J-Junhong.." panggilnya memastikan.

Sosok itu tersenyum. senyuman yang benar-benar sebuah senyuman, senyuman manis. senyuman yang demi apapun sangat dia rindukan. Walaupun senyuman itu terlihat sedikit kaku.

Himchan yang berdiri dibelakang kursi roda Junhong perlahan menjalakan kursi roda itu hingga pada tempat dimana Daehyun berlutut.

"sweet moment" bisik Himchan sambil mengecup pelan pipi Junhong dan berjalan menjauh. Membiarkan kedua pemuda itu menjelaskan siratan rindu pada mata masing-masing.

Daehyun mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh pipi Junhong yang hangat. Junhong memejamkan matanya dan membukanya dengan gerakan lambat. Masih belum terbiasa dengan semuanya.

"Junhong.." panggilnya lagi.

Dan senyuman di wajah Junhong terbentuk, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Daehyun, H-yung" ucapnya dengan masih terbata.

Daehyun tersenyum, mengangkat bunga dalam genggamannya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Junhong. Perlahan, jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Junhong. Dan tanpa diduga, Junhong mengelus lembut jemarinya.

Daehyun tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Dia segera memeluk sosok Junhong. Tanpa disadari dia menangis.

Menangis bahagia.

Meneguhkan pada hatinya jika dia akan menjaga Junhong dengan sangat baik kali ini..

.

,

END

;

Itu ada salah satu aku ambil dari lirik lagu Skyscraper – Demi Lovato.

RnR juseyoooo..


End file.
